Vocies Heard
by HyperActive Girl
Summary: Hermione and Draco ...Someone threatens hermione.. Draco Turns out to be some hes not... LUCIUS IS NOT IN MY STORY!


Voice  
  
Hermione's pov  
  
"I hate you and I always will "I screamed at the top of my lungs 'She is just out there to ruin my life she doesn't under stand how it feel to be a witch' I thought as I jumped into my bed 'I wish she would just disappear' I thought and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
"OWW" I yelled as I hit my head on the head bored "Damn that hurt"  
  
"Wake up you have mail!" my dad yelled in a weird way "I'm coming you don't have to yell" I screamed right back. As I got out of my baby blue comforter and I took a look in the mirror and thought 'Wow I look so different from last year, I have my bellybutton pierced and my nose but that is just a little jewel' I was about to leave to go take a nice warm shower but that is when Harry's owl came "Hedwig what are you doing here, let me see the note." I said in a playful voice. As UN rolled the note I read in fear  
  
Dear Hermione, Hey, just wanted to let you know I broke up with my girlfriend and I feel like killing someone, but don't worry it won't be you but if you don't help me it might be you meet me at Diagon ally and Florish and Blots, Then we will discuss your punishment.  
  
From your future Boyfriend  
Harry.  
  
'OMG he can't make me become his girlfriend. I have to get ready' I thought as I took off my clothes and got in to the shower. Life came to be so different. As I got out of the nice warm shower a cold breeze hit me, 'God who left the window open' I thought as I shut the window. Crap I have to get ready. As I put on my plaid skirt with a white top I grabbed my robes and set of to Diagon ally, As usual it's packed with first years getting all their stuff etc. But that is when I saw the hottest guy in the world 'Damn he is hot' I thought as he turned around to be none other then 'Shit Malfoy' I thought as he walked toward me I guess he doesn't know who I am because he's coming toward me with a smirk that is not evil 'Interesting, time to screw with peoples mind especially a nit witted mind like his, This is going to be interesting' I thought  
  
Draco's pov  
  
'Damn who the hell is this hot Goth girl I never seen her' I thought as she eyed me. I decided to walk over to her, as I walked over to her she had a surprised expression then went to a smooth expression like she was planning something.  
"Hello I'm Draco Malfoy, and is your name" I asked with caution as I look into those amber eyes. "Herm- Samantha Web, nice to meet you Draco now if you excuse me I must leave" She said. She looked surprised in saying my name, but as she walked away she looked as if I knew her. O well great here comes potter & weasel I should leave.  
As I left I saw her again 'She is so beautiful' I thought as I walked toward Florish and blots to get home and again I was think of her 'Why does she look so familiar' I thought as I enter the manor.  
  
"Draco go take a shower then come down for dinner, your father is having guests over." My mother said ah my mother a very kind women, too good for my father.  
  
As I walked upstairs I passed the dark hallway passed my fathers room I heard him talking "Of course not Mr. Malfoy I will not tell anyone about this, no one." The Quivering man had said and ran away. As I ran away towards the shower 'I can't believe that my father is threatening wizards so that these dinner parties won't get out' I thought as I undressed to nothing and turn the chrome knob to the right, I needed to get that girl out of my head. As the cold shower took over my body I needed to get out I remembered the dinner party. I got Black jeans and a Black Tee-shirt and my robed and headed down stairs when my mom came out of her room  
"Draco dear the party is canceled so sorry." She said with a sad look.  
I just replied saying" Oh I don't care mum I'm just going to go to sleep good night mum love you." She smiled at me warmly and kissed me good night and went to bed herself.  
As I stripped down to my black silk boxers I began to think 'I know her I know I do, she sounded just way to familiar. As I thought that I lend back in my bed and fell in do a dreamless slumber.  
  
Chapter 2 : Punks, lies and more screwing with more peoples mind.  
  
Hermione POV  
  
As I woke up and pulled the Baby blue comforter off my newly pierced bellybutton, It was the day I got to meet 


End file.
